SPN Shorts
by OnceUponAWaywardSon
Summary: These are Supernatural short stories that I just come up with. These are NOT episode specific, I may go into some episode issues but not much. These stories are things that I think could go on in between the craziness of the episodes. Each chapter is an individual story, none of the chapters will relate to the last. Please enjoy and thank you for taking the time to read them! :)


Jackie sat at a diner drinking her coffee looking out the window. Just weeks ago she had lost her dad. The only family she had, she didn't even know who her mother was. She watched a beautiful black '67 Chevy Impala pull up as a tear streaked down her face.

"Stupid Vamp," she mumbled to herself as she wiped her tear away.

She didn't notice the waitress walk up. "More coffee hun?" The waitress asked as she set down a salad and a burger.

Jackie nodded at her as she saw the two guys from the Impala walk in. She examined them as they walked by her. One was very tall with dark brown hair and the other was shorter with light brown hair. She smiled at the shorter one when he looked at her and gave her a smirk and a wink. He was handsome that's for sure, she thought to herself. They sat in the booth behind her and began talking. She ignored what they talked about and dug into her food. She had her laptop and was surfing the internet for a job. She had to get her mind off of her father. She wanted to go after the vamp that killed him but she knew not to go after a monster with a hot head. That was her dad's number one rule. She decided to look for some other things to hunt first before she went after the vamp. She was finishing up her burger when she overheard the guys behind her.

"There's an abandoned barn near here. That's where the vamp nest could be," one of the guys said.

Jackie set down her coffee and scooted back in her booth so she could hear better.

"Well, we should check it out after I get some pie," the other said.

"Dude really," the other one complained.

Jackie slid out of her booth and acted as if she was just going to walk by their table but she slide into the booth with one of them. They gave her a crazy look as she smiled at them.

"Hunters?" She asked. She looked at both of them as they looked at each other not knowing what to say. "Me too," she said. "Jackie," she held out her hand to the one that she sat with.

"Dean," he said as he shook her hand. He nodded towards the other guy. "That's my brother Sammy."

She reached over the table and shook Sammy's hand. "Sam," he said as he shook her hand.

"Winchester?" She asked.

"You've heard of us?" Dean smirked.

"Of course." She said as the waitress topped all their coffees. She watched her walk away before she continued. "My dad worked with your dad. Matt Murdock is his name." Dean and Sam shook their heads not recognizing the name. "That's ok. A vamp got him a couple of weeks back."

"Sorry to hear that," Sam said he pouted a little.

"Thanks," she said as she looked down. She shook her head and looked back up. "I overheard you talk about the vamp nest. They're long gone by now. That's the nest that my dad and I were after. We took out half of the nest before my father was taken by their alpha."

"Oh," Dean said as he dug into the pie he ordered.

She smiled and continued to talk to Sam as Dean checked her out. She had long blue/black hair that was in a side braid with a white streak going thru it. She wore skin tight blue jeans with knee high black boots. She had a black crop top tank with a grey and black sleeved hoodie. She didn't wear a lot of makeup just some eyeliner.

Jackie saw her waitress leave the bill on her table. "Well I should hit the road," she said as she got up and started to collect her things. She looked back at the guys. "It was great meeting you guys," she smiled sweetly at them and left. The guys watched her leave.

"Sweet ride," Dean said as he watched her get into a deep purple, '75 Chevy Silverado Truck. "I like a girl with taste," Dean smirked at Sam.

"You like any girl with a pulse," Sam snickered.

Dean gave his brother a dirty look. "Bitch," he said.

To which Sam replied, "Jerk."

* * *

I few days went by and Jackie pulled into Bobby's place. She read the sign as she pulled in the drive Singer Salvage Yard. It had been months since she had seen Bobby. She needed a break and this was the place. She would lay low and help Bobby with the other hunters. She parked her truck and went to the door and knocked.

Bobby opened the door, "Hey kiddo." He stepped aside to let her in. "Well, at least I know you're not a vamp," he said as he looked up at the sun.

"I'm just me Bobby," she said as she took the beer from his hand. "Is it laced with holy water?" She asked as she took a swig of it and turned to face Bobby.

"Nope," he said as he splashed her face with holy water.

She gave him a dirty look. "Seriously?"

"You can never be to sure these days," Bobby said as he went to his desk and poured them both a stronger drink.

"I do have the tattoo these days," she said as she took off her hoodie revealing her anti-possession tattoo on her left shoulder.

Bobby half smiled at her. "Sorry to hear about your dad kid."

"Thanks," she said as she grabbed the drink he poured for her and sat on his couch. "You mind if I hang around here for awhile?"

"Sure kid. I could use some help around here," he waved his glass around and she noticed all the books.

"What's going on?" She asked standing up looking at some of the books that he had laid open.

"Anything and everything, " he said as he sat down and poured another drink.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff," she said as she put her glass down and put her hoodie back on.

She was outside standing at the back of her truck. She opened the cover to reveal a box. She quickly twisted the combination to the lock to reveal weapons. Modern weapons and supernatural weapons. She pulled out a bag and began pulling out weapons and putting them in it. She heard a noise behind her and quickly turned and pointed her Colt .45.

"Whoa whoa! It's just me," Dean said holding up his hands. "Nice gun," he smirked at her. "Jackie, right?"

"Yeah," she said as she slowly put her gun down. "What are you doing here?" She turned back towards her truck and grabbed a few more things.

"Me and Sammy were in the area," he said looking over her shoulder. "Nice," he said looking at her weapons. He picked up a knife and twirled it in his hand.

"Thanks," she gave him a fake smile and took the knife from him and closed her tailgate of the truck.

They walked back into Bobby's and Sam was talking to him. Both men turned as Jackie and Dean entered the room.

"I see you've met Dean, " Bobby said to them.

"I've met both of the Winchesters, " she said as she turned and went upstairs.

"She's a bundle of joy," Dean said as the men watched her walk out.

"She just lost her dad," Bobby came to her defense.

Later, Jackie was in the kitchen cleaning her gun when Dean came in and sat across from her. She looked over at him and smiled.

"I've been wondering since we first met, what happened to your hair?" Dean asked as he playfully tugged at the bottom of her hair.

She put her gun down and ran her fingers through her hair. "I've had it for so long now I don't even remember." She brushed her hair aside and Dean noticed her anti-possession tattoo.

"Nice tat, " he smiled as he pulled down his shirt and revealed his. "That's a sign of a true hunter."

"I got it when I was 18," she said. She stood and pulled up her shirt to reveal markings on her side.

"What writing is that?" Dean asked and reached out to touch her.

Jackie's skin got goose bumps when he touched her bare skin. "Enochian," she answered. Dean gave her a funny look as he ran his thumb across her soft skin. "It's what the angels speak. This is a spell to keep the angels from finding me."

"You think angels are real?" Dean looked up at her.

"Well, if demons are then angels are," Jackie sat down and poured herself a drink.

"Why would you have a tattoo to keep them away?" Dean asked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"I don't know. My dad said it was important to keep me hidden from Angels and Demons," she answered as she continued to clean her gun and put it back together.

"Hmph," Dean sat back down at the table and watched her put her gun back together. "I have this also," Dean lifted his shirt sleeve and revealed a handprint on his left deltoid.

Jackie stood in front of him, one leg in between his as she leaned in to examine it. He smirked to himself as she did this. She looked at the hand printed closely. "Who did this to you?"

"I'm not sure but whoever did it, raised me from hell," Dean answered as it took all his energy not to grab her or reach out and touch her.

She looked down at him, "You were in hell?"

"Long story," he smirked. "But yes."

"Amazing," she said as she put her hand on the handprint. She let out a gasp as visions flashed before her. She tensed up and Dean held her. She finally broke free and Dean kept her from falling as he still held her.

She sat in his lap and looked up at him. "What just happened? "

"I was hoping you could tell me," he said looking her over to make sure that she was ok. "The last person who did that had their eyes burned out. By a supposive angel named-"

Jackie interrupted him. "Castiel."

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I saw it," she answered. "I saw Castiel pull you from hell and I saw what happened to Pamela and your dream." She looked at him. "He's made contact with you."

"Yeah," Dean answered with a shocked tone.

She looked away and she realized that she was sitting on his lap. She blushed and quickly got up. "I'm sorry if that freaked you out." She paused. "Castiel is very real and an angel. I don't know why you were raised from perdition but if an angel of the Lord did it, it's gotta be for something important."

"How do you know these things?" Dean asked.

"I don't normally tell people this but my dad thinks that I'm a descendant of Jesus. That's why I have the tattoo. The angels and Demons can't know I exist. "

"Is that what you think?" Dean asked giving her a crazy look.

She looked down. "I don't know what to believe anymore. "

Dean stood in front of her and she slowly found herself in the nook of his arms silently sobbing. She had buried her feelings deep and tried so hard to keep them there. But something about Dean made her walls crumble around her and seeing the angel Castiel didn't help either. She knew that he would soon contact Dean in the flesh and then he would know of her. She shuddered at the thought of meeting an actual Angel and what would happen. Dean wrapped his arms around her tighter. She did feel safe in his arms.

* * *

A few days went by and Jackie was out working on her truck. Dean was always finding a reason to be around her. They flirted with each other all the time. Bobby and Sam's eyes practically would roll out of their heads.

"Hey, need a hand?" Dean asked as he walked up to Jackie. All he could do was stare at her back end hanging out of the hood of her truck. Her legs lifted in the air like a ballerina because her truck was so tall and she was a little too short.

She jumped down and smiled at him. "Where were you 30 minutes ago?" She joked. She walked to the back of her truck and opened her tool box.

"Sorry," Dean said as he followed her. "Tune up?"

"Yeah, I just got done," she closed her tool box and slid it back into her truck. She turned to face him. "No jobs?"

"Nah, Sammy's been looking. It's like the calm before the storm," Dean said as he opened an outdoor refrigerator and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Jackie.

She took the beer from him. "That's generally how it goes."

"How are you doing?" Dean asked her and took a swig of his beer.

"The best that I can," she answered leaning against her truck.

Dean stood in front of her and set his beer down on the tailgate. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up to sit on the tailgate. He took her beer and set it down next to his.

She watched his every move with a smile. "Can I help you with something? "

Dean got very close to her face and smirked. "Oh I think you can," he whispered as he licked his top lip and leaned in to kiss her.

Jackie giggled before their lips met. She ran her fingers thru his hair and wrapped her long legs around his hips. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and his hands found her butt. He cupped both cheeks and pulled her into him. A moan escaped her lips and he took it as an invitation to invade her mouth with his tongue. He picked her up and she grabbed their beers. He continued to carry her to the back of the garage where there were candles lit and a sleeping bag on top of a mattress. Jackie smiled. She knew this was Dean Winchester's way of being romantic and from what she heard about him this was special. She was special to him. She looked up at him as he kneeled on the mattress and put her down gently. Jackie handed him his beer and took a swig of hers.

"What?" Dean asked with a smirk as he put his beer down and began to kiss her neck and her bare chest, right above her breasts.

"I feel so special," she said breathlessly as she lean her head back to give him better access to her neck.

She could feel a smile against her skin. " You are." He continued kissing and nibbling. Before she knew it his hands were up her shirt and with one pinch undid her bra.

"Wow! A pro," she said as he looked up at her with a wicked grin. "You've had many women Dean. Why me?" She asked as she put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back.

He pouted a little bit by her pushing him away. "I'm not sure. Ever since you put your hand on this," he pointed to the hand print. "I feel like I have to be there for you and protect you and be close to you."

"I can take care of myself, " Jackie pouted a little.

"I know you and I have no doubt that you can," he said as he sat up. "But for some reason I feel as if you need to be protected."

She smile at him. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she leaned into him and kissed him gently on the lips. She could feel his smile on her lips as he returned her kiss.

"We are going to summon Castiel, " Dean said out of the blue in between kisses.

"What?!" Jackie was shocked. "You can't!" She said as she pushed Dean off of her again and this time she stood up. "You can't Dean! An angel can't know I'm here or that I even exist. "

"It's ok Jak, I'll protect you," Dean said as he followed her.

"No Dean you can't! You can't summon Castiel. Please Dean...please," she began to cry.

Dean quickly grabbed her and held her. "You really believe that you are related to Jesus, don't you?"

She nodded her head. "I am Dean, " she looked up at him. "I really am."

"How do you know for sure?"

She wiped her tears away. "I blessed all our holy water. It's how my dad proved to me who I was."

Dean helped wipe her tears and gave her a smile. "Come on, we should get some sleep."

He picked her up and headed back to the garage. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was early morning and the sun hadn't quite peeked over the horizon. Jackie sat on the mattress and watched Dean sleep. He looked so much younger when he slept. His face relaxed and without worry. His lips almost pouted out for a kiss. She had to stop herself from kissing him and risk waking him. She wished she could see his greens eyes one more time before she left. But, she was afraid if she woke him she would never have the courage to leave. She had to leave, she couldn't have Castiel trying to use her as a weapon. Her father told her she couldn't trust all the angels and she didn't want to risk Castiel being an angel she couldn't trust.

She smiled and left a picture next to him of the two of them, that they took with an old Polaroid they found in the garage. They were both shocked to find out there was still film in it and it worked. She grabbed her bag and headed for her truck. She threw her things into the passenger side and began to climb in. She looked back at the garage as she started her truck and quickly pulled away. She let the tears run down her cheek as she pulled out of the drive and she looked out her rear view mirror just as the sun came up over the horizon.

**THE END PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
